Talk:Lost and Found
First of all, the Krakens. They are called Kelp Kulshedras, and their aggro range is indeed very small. We were able to walk within 7.0 of them and not get aggro. However, we did aggro a couple times in narrow spots. They are extremely weak (don't give exp, so TW I guess), but like the crabs, their hate is locked on whoever they aggroed. Disseverment -> Hysteric Barrage was enough to kill one, if I remember correctly. Second off, the NPC. To our dismay, we found that she can't differentiate between clues we've already found and ones we haven't. If we got near Clue 1 (after already having it), she'd keep leading us back to it unless we took her far enough away that should couldn't sense it anymore. Mostly because of this, we were never actually able to win this assault, even after like 4 tries. I'd recommend just skipping it and avoiding a headache. This is just one of those assaults that seems so simple, but becomes impossible when you actually try it. At least it was for us. ><; Kyrial 04:41, 26 April 2007 (EDT) I've made similar experiences like Kyrial. The hints were paradoxical. The NPC would say that it's very close and Player2 is closest to it. However, Player2 was on the other side of the map. Sometimes the NPC said that it's nearby, but added that it's not it. Following the hint of who is closest to the ??? made us gather at a corner of the map. I was standing on the ledge, at the "end" of the map and everyone else a few 1' away, yet I was closest but no ??? anywhere. The hints weren't very helpful, rather confusing. They just made us waste a lot of time looking for a not existing ???. Ezriel edit: After doing it for the third time I finally won, with help of someone who successfully finished this run before. He gave me the very important advice of not listening to the hot/cold like hints after getting the "who is closest" hint. The hot/cold hints from NPC are only good to find more hints. The NPC will never make any statements about the ring with the hot/cold hints. When I talked to the NPC and the ??? (the ring) poped, the NPC said "Let's try somewhere else, shall we?". This would explain the discrepancy in the hints. I was lucky to find another hint, so I exactly knew the spot. It's not required to have obtained all hints though. Triangulating the correct position with the "who is closest" hint works too. Ezriel We were unable to win this even after finding two hints. Using the "who is closest" and "directions" hints together, we were led to the very edge of the map, and then told to go even further east - off the map. Does anyone have a clue what went wrong? Did we miss the correct ??? and require new hints to find it in a new location? - Ooka 02:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Just finished this assault with party of 4 and it was either easy for us or we got lucky. We went south of the boat first and found our first clue. I was leading the NPC and talked to her every few steps. The ??? was found and it was the clue. With one clue, we could now begin finding the eye patch. So, the 3 people spread out widely and i kept talking to NPC every few and it said the member on the East side of the map was closest. So now we knew where to concentrate the search. Everyone spread out on the east side now and it said who it was closest to then which was the person near the edge where you cannot go further east which was around (J-8). When i spoke to NPC there she said there was something in the area. After searching the bottom of the cliff there we decided it must be on the ledge above accesed by the cave entrance at (I-8). This is where it got tricky. The ledge at (j-8) is pretty big so we spread out as far as we could and spoke to NPC again and took note of who she mentioned. A few tries the person the NPC mentioned moved and we lost our bearings but after suggesting that the person the NPC mentions STAY STILL, we made progress. Everyone else would crowd that person (withing ~3ft) and talk again. The NPC now started saying "very close" etc. and only mentioning the same person. So, i got the NPC closer to that person and that is when the ??? appear. In summary, Getting the first clue ASAP seems to be the key and then trying to triangulate starting with members far apart and then following the person the NPC mentions is the key. When you are close, realize that the spot to find the treasure is very small and you need all members to be close to it to continue triangulating. Hope this helps. I may do it again to test it out again. Anodrac 05:21, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Don't Very bad experience with this one. The npc kept telling us that it is close, very close, but no ??? popped. in the full 30min, we had a single ??? pop. Verdict: don't waste your time. Aphugel ???Bow 3boxed this before work and walked off with a ??? Bow which appraised to a Lamian Kaman-1. 90k, w00t. --Nynja 23:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Level 90: 2xDNC/NIN, 1xBLU/NIN, 1xSCH/???. I stayed at the NPC and waited for the rest of the guys to spread themselves out evenly on the map. They looked for clues on the way to their places and found one. At that point, I had the NPC follow me. Our target was nearest the southern guy, so we went down there. We spread out evenly around the NPC in a continually decreasing range, centering each time on whoever she said it was closest to. Each time I talked to her, we just adjusted based on the hint she gave. The guys tabbed around constantly and eventually we got it. It was not nearly as complicated as all of the instructions above made it sound. Cumaea 17:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Best done with 3+ characters. Step 1: Find a hint. Use the hot/cold messages to determine when ???'s are nearby, and keep an eye out for messages that a hint is, literally, nearby. Step 2: Once you have a hint, ignore the hot/cold messages and forgo further hints in favor of triangulating the ring's position. Always keep the closest player in place while moving other players around him/her. When the closest player starts changing frequently, start positioning other players closer to him/her, and walk if need be. Step 3: Find the Eye of Zahak. I have found it to the far north island (H-6), the bridge leading up eastern island (J-8), and near a cavern entrance (H-8). It can also spawn to the far south at the westmost point at (H-10), right against the cliff. --Prismfang (talk) 06:15, February 11, 2016 (UTC)